queens_of_adventurefandomcom-20200213-history
S001 The Story So Far
The Story So Far is a special episode of Queens of Adventure, recapping the events of season zero and the first twenty-five episodes of season one of the show. It was released as part of the Pride 2019 celebration and for the Podcast's one year anniversary. The Story So Far Around the Microphone: * DM Matt * Arson Nicki * Butylene O'Kipple * Fraya Love and Introducing * Londyn Bradshaw A lot has happened in the year since the show began, and even they have trouble remembering what's happened. If you're new to the show, all you need to know is a group of Drag Queens washed up on an island that's going to be destroyed by a sea monster at the next full moon and they're trying to get everyone to work together to prevent that from catastrophe. Matt proceeds to run through the episodes, summarizing the events. Chapter 1: Shadow of the Great Houses Enter the Wigsnatch - The four queens meet at the Wigsnatch festival: Arson Nicki, Butylene O'Kipple, Fraya Love, and Harlotte O'Scara, who completed challenges and defeated a troll in battle. Then they encountered Copper Top, looking to hire them. The Fall of the House of Wunderbred - They are hired to perform at a dilapidated manor owned by Lady Edith Wunderbred. Highlights: In green room they find a book, the Rise and Falls of the Great Houses (which they still haven't read). Fraya finds a locket before a mine car ride past an historical mural There is a painting with Edith and a slashed out person. In a library they met Gnomi. Harlotte got a gem, Butylene a scroll. Back on the stage they fought a monster Edith summoned, Lashes until the voice of Cher inspired them to sing, shattering the fourth wall magical barrier. Edith's orange Pomeranian was cast down into a firey abyss. The house crumbled behind them. The Tavern of the Hung Man - Copper Top takes them to a safe house below the tavern, where they learn Draglish from the book they obtained and sorted their loot. Harlotte took her gem to an ex, Ramshackle, who helps her use it to unlock arcane powers. Butylene encountered Granny, a sketchy alchemist who taught her how to make mutagen from the scroll. Arson's patron appeared while Arson meditated. Fraya learned new powers from a chapel. The group joined up at the tavern in time to find hooligans with a red fist emblem and bested them in combat. Copper Top arrived with a new gig. The Mystery of LaBouche Gardens - Hired to perform at a dilapidated theme park, they meet Maggie Chuckleroot, a loyal fan of the park and Amber Shafthold the caretaker. The park was going out of business since no one found the treasure of Lady Trixie LaBouche. Before they leave, they find a map with draglish clues leading them to challenges around the park. Each gave them a punch card they fed into a calliope in the center of the park. They meet Gnomi, now living here. They are harassed by ghosts of Trixie, who turns out to be Amber, trying to find the treasure so she could save the park for Maggie. After defeating a clockwork Trixie, they find a hidden spot below the park and the real ghost of Lady Trixie LaBouche. She gives them the deed to the park, which they give to Maggie, but keep merchandise. Trixie gave them a book, Works of the Sisters, saying "So shines a good deed in a weary world". They have yet to read that book. Gnomi approached them, on the trail of a treasure of the Great queens and proposed a partnership. - In discussion, the queens ask if they have the books. Matt reminds them they found them in the Kracken Priest's lair. They may have been left with Patrick. Butylene is amazed how much is familiar but hazy from the live shows. The level up episode they were all on champagne and weed. Chapter Two - The Search for the Scepter The Nexus of She'Bae - A portal leads to a pocket dimension marketplace. They auctioned the merchandise. While Gnomi investigated leads, the queens shopped. Butylene meets Granny who helped her get new tools. Arson communed with Samantha again and forged a pact of the blade before Samantha said "Arson Nicki, Queen of the Underdark. Has a nice ring doesn't it?" Fraya meets Estuary, a fellow water genasi from their home in Oceanica, and learned their people are losing their control of the weather. Harlotte and the others meet Ramshackle and his wife, Belfry, who had bought the merchandise, explained her knowledge of the Great Houses, and might want to hire them in the future. Harlotte sold her cold damaging cold cream. Gnomi tells them he found a key to a vault with a great queen treasure: a scepter that can be won in a talent competition. They named themselves Booty and the Hofish to enter. Leaving, they are ambushed by ruffians, one of whom summons a cloud of fists, but they win the fight. The Tip of the Tops - The party earns a spot in the finals at the Search for the Tops competition. They meet the Ice Princess, an air genasi who controls the weather around the mountain. They also meet the rock band Crotch, their rivals. Crotch's bodyguards sabotaged the queens, who careen down the mountain. Needing to get back to the Crystal Palace, they had a series of misadventures, battled a yeti, and befriended the Gryphon ruler of the Island of Misfit Boys who took them back up the mountain. They fought Crotch's bodyguard, performed, and won them the competition and the Ice Scepter. The Frozen Feast - The next day, the Ice Princess hosts a feast and asks them to take part in a battle. Gnomi locates coordinates on the scepter leading to Fire Island where the vault is supposedly hidden. They decide to book a cruise to get to the island. The Ice Princess tells Fraya her weather powers are fading and warns of sinister forces in the world. Arson meets with Samantha who told her things were about to change. They headed to the shore and booked passage on the SS Salty Starfish. On board they met Captain Zeta Jones and set sail. The Final Voyage of the Salty Starfish - After several days at sea, they approach Fire Island the night of the full moon. A storm breaks out, the theater goes dark, and someone steals the scepter from Gnomi. Seaspawn attack and the queens repel the attack. After, they teamed with an amateur detective, Agatha Crustie, who helped them investigate three suspects: Apollonia Dumont, Father Andson, and Herman Friday. They accused Father Andson who produces the scepter, fled, and as they chased them onto deck, a Kracken attacked. It destroyed the ship and everyone was tossed overboard. The scepter was lost but a voice said "I got you babe." - Fraya believes she remembers that show was June 12th, stunning everyone, but is way off. It was March 2nd. She was thinking of the Pride Show. -Matt invites questions or observations. Arson didn't store long term the events of the first few live shows. She also realized the scepter was stolen on the Full Moon and it was the Kracken's first appearance. Chapter 3: Welcome to Fire Island Capsized Queens - Ten days later, the queens wake up on Fire Island. Harlotte on a beach, and is led into the jungle by a barking Pomeranian and meets Ranger Richard. After helping him with a glama bird egg, he escorts her out of the off limits part of the island. Butylene awoke in a lava cave, lost her formula book, played along with Imps who thought she was their new boss, as their old ones found a formula book and left. She makes some bombs and heads for the surface. Arson awoke in an empty underdark city. A sinister voice mocks her and she fought a drider who looks like her, but found her way out to the surface. Fraya awoke in an under water city with Misty, a merfolk who asked her for help rescuing others from the seaspawn. After she helped, they took her to the surface. The group met up outside the Golden Palace and met Karin. Welcome to the Golden Palace - They enter the opulent casino, clean up in the spa, and met Carmella La Mer. Karin and her husband Patrick invited them to share their suite. They learned that every high tide, the undead attack the casino, ever since Full Moon. The casino provides food supplies, weapons, as long as everyone helps defend. At the armory they met Lamont Du Pont IV. On the beach they tried to capture Jim-Jim to use him as bait. They can laugh about it now. They fortified a cabana before an attack The Tide is High - the Undead Attack. They fought off wave after wave, and the group nearly died. Jim-Jim saved them with a cannon blast into a giant crab as Karin and Patrick help. After High Tide, they go up to the penthouse to meet the boss. There they find Ramshackle, and his boss in a mysterious mask who offers them a booking. -Fraya asks if the priest who stole the scepter and the Kracken priest are related, since they are both priests, and the later was trying to get into the vault the former had stolen the key to? Matt only says those pieces do seem to fit together. Chapter 4 - The Show Must Go On The New Guardians of the Golden Moralexy - Belfry lowers her mask and says morale needs to be improved and tasks the queens with putting on a show after meeting with influencers. They meet with theater manager Augustus Crimweath, Carmella La Mer from the spa (who wants rejuvenating mud from the other side of the island), they apologize to Jim-Jim working at the buffet, who mentions his Sir is missing. Lamont wants a perfect mint julep. Liir the bartender wants his tankard from his old bar. Sister Baccarat at the shrine, asks them to find a cheater. How to Win Fans and Influence People - The Concierge warns them there are dire questions for crossing the border. At the Three Fingers Inn they find Liir's tankard and battled a rock lobster. They used their skills and a thrown drink to find the cheater, Patti. Fringe is Our Color Story - Preparing for the show, they spread word around the casino. They gave Liir the tankard and he agreed to bartend the show. They distributed flyers from Belfry's balcony and named the show "Field Hockey: The Frock Opera". They rehearse, make the perfect mint julep, and it was show time. Field Hockey: The Frock Opera - They perform the show incorporated all the elements requested, to mix results, but enthusiastic response. A ghost, Tootsy the Clown, attacked. The queens realized the ghost just wanted a good show. They went along with it, and as he faded away fulfilled, he left a dire warning: He was pulled into the ocean near a rock shaped like a horned beast, to an undersea cave. A sinister man and an altar. The audience's mood was lifted. Ramshackle asked them to meet Belfry in the morning. - Butylene kept confusing this show with the shows in the Ravnica episode. Fraya wonders about the place Tootsie mentioned, and Butylene felt it all matched their experience. Chapter 5 - Operation Watersport Operation Watersport - In her office, Belfry asks the group to retrieve the original treaty with the Glamazons, from the town of Watersport, so they can forge a mutual defense agreement. They meet fans Cole and Shale before the Concierge gives them guidance on how to get to Watersport. The party agreed to go a route past wyverns, and Patrick gives them advice. Arson gets ingredients for Molotov cocktails. -This is where Arson's memories become more vivid. Under the Bush and over the Hill - They climb to the top of the hill and hear a Pomeranian barking, which leads them to a Stone Shrine of a figure holding a scepter and a tip bowl on a stone pyramid. For some coins, it gives a token reading "Kisses Darling - DCM" . Around it are stones in the map of the islands. Continuing they find a wyvern nest with five sleeping wyverns who wake up and gave chase. Fraya threw her octopus bra as a distraction and Arson and Harlotte throw a Molotov cocktail. They arrive at Watersport at midnight as several buildings explode and collapse. Topped by a Lighthouse - The queens are exhausted after traveling all day without rest. Nothing prevented them from resting, and yet... The town was covered in sealife as buildings crumbled. A lighthouse over town shined its beam on town square. They surprised two imps, and saw other imps guarding town hall, all stationed by their boss, Barb. One flew away, and Fraya followed by jumping off the lighthouse. She and Harlotte fell into a pit trap with an ooze in it. The others headed to Town Square. Arson turned invisible as they form a plan. The Belles of Watersport - Butylene meets Barb in Town Hall. He has her formula book and wants her to teach him to make mutagen. Harlotte and Fraya meet a warforged paladin, Cher Noble, who agreed to help them as she needed something in Town Hall. Arson summons a spider and climbs Town Hall to infiltrate, hearing Barb tell Butylene he was sent from the Nine Hells to blow up Fire Island as a weapon against the Kracken. Barb would rather make mutants to fight the Kracken, spare the island, and make his boss look bad. He offered the treaty in exchange for Butylene's help. Arson finds Sir Throbardon as her cover was blown. She panicked by throwing a Molotov cocktail which lit the place on fire and triggered magic seeds to grow a magic tree. -Fraya wants to know if the tree is still there. Matt says there is one way to find out. Fraya says she's not going back. To Get to the Other Side - Cher Noble warns Harlotte and Fraya that crossing the island would have dire consequences for everyone, and was surprised to know Fraya also worshiped Cher. In Town Hall, they found crates full of oozes. They all meet up in Town Hall and face Barb. Not Today, Satan - Barb used telepathy to try and get everyone to give up the fight before injecting Arson with mutagen and turning her into a drider. Cher Noble asked Fraya for advice about staying to help, or protecting her child, Chaz. Fraya asked her to stay (and eventually told her to go and save Chaz). In the chaos, Arson recovered the treaty. Barb grabbed Butylene and dragged her through the fire to the Tavern. The Library is Closed - Butylene escapes using mutagen. A wyvern arrives and pins them down in Town Square as Arson fled through tunnels beneath the town, emerging into a shrine to Kracken worship. She followed Cher Noble, who had found medicine, to a hide out beneath the apothecary. Sir Throbardon, freed, flew into the air drawing the wyvern away so the queens could escape as Barb withdrew as his experiments exploded and released hallucinogens across town. The March of the HOGs - Arson, in the hideout, has a vision of driders in the underdark behind a door marked Do Not Open - DCM. The driders worship a statue that looked like Arson. A Pomeranian's bark led Harlotte to Cher Noble's hideout with the other queens. They read the treaty, learning violation could mean jail or execution, and called tourists Honored Outside Guests, HOG, and found new locations on the map. They leave and find Sir Throbardon in the rubble. They discover the Reli-quaid, and then the Shrine. Looking around the stone map they find more locations on the map and decided to cross to the Glamazon side of the island after sending Cher Noble and Chaz to the Golden Palace. Using the panfrost bridge, they crossed to the central island and the Ziggurat. Glamazons converge on them. -Fraya wonders if the Kracken was already heading to the island before the devils hatched the plan to lure it. Matt suggests there are people they could ask, but they don't know the intentions other than wanting the treasure in the Ziggurat. - Arson comments on how against Barb's plan they were at the time. Butylene senses a lot of trust issues, which Fraya attributes to Edith Wunderbred. Matt informs them there are monsters in D&D. Chapter 6 - The Tea Lawful Neutral Part 1 - Sir Throbardon demands the mutagen before revealing he is Barb disguised, and escapes as the Glamazons capture the queens. They are taken to the city of Glamalala, shaved, and trapped in a bubble, and forced to explain themselves to inquisitor Rigo. This entire time they've been on the island, the glama birds have been recording their actions. The party tries to claim they were there to warn the Glamazons about the devils, and the recordings didn't uphold this. Rigo says the Glamzons strict adherence to the law has helped them survive all these years, laws established by the Great Queens who founded the city a thousand years ago. Lawful Neutral Part 2 - Rigo shows them a battle at the Golden Palace before the queens are sentenced. The casino endures heavy losses including the Concierge's death. The queens are taken before Lady Essence who sentences them to be flung into the sea at High Tide, where they are dragged under by seaspawn. Chapter 7 - Have A Little Priest Below the Bottom - Near a narwhal shaped rock the queens are knocked semi-conscious and dragged beneath the waves into underground tunnels. They awoke in a chamber with other prisoners, including Jim-Jim, Patrick, and glamazon cleric Ellen. Patrick suspects they are awaiting to be turned into seaspawn, but there should be a chamber nearby with salvaged shipwrecked items. Fraya locates these and the group heads off to the Kracken Priest's altar, finding an idol and their friend Gnomi. Have A Little Priest - Gnomi has been here the whole time (not that they had been looking for him), his hand turned into a lobster claw (not that they were concerned). They found a secret exit and sent some people to safety, stole some treasure, disarmed the trapped altar before destroying it. The Kracken Priest awoke and they killed him, Butylene impaling his heart on her spear. This sent the seaspawn into a frenzy as they fled through the exit. At the surface they were found by Sir Throbardon and Karin. -Arson wonders if they searched for the scepter before blowing up the lair. Matt says they did. Butylene also realizes they destroyed Town Hall with all those books in it. Chapter 8 - Devils and the Details A Portable Party - Harlotte snuck away to count her treasure. The other queens realized two of the prisoners went missing during the fight. They follow them to the Temple of Boom inside, where a group of seaspawn slain ghosts partied where they died, unable to move on without a proper party. The queens move the ghosts and their altar to the Golden Palace. They spotted a mural on their way out, identical to the one in Wunderbred Manor, but with a new panel showing colorful queens arriving on Fire Island. Across the beach they stopped at Old Man Rufus's to get a ghost light with the help of Ellen, who Butylene talked to about her remorse for how things went with the Glamazons. Back to the Beach - They arrive at the Golden Palace amidst a giant battle. They run through seaspawn from station to station on the beach. Using the Kracken Priest's Heart, Butylene commands some of the seaspawn. A giant Chuul attacks and they barely take it down with the help of Belfry, who asks them about the treaty. They didn't have it any more but could remember enough details. The Kracken attacked telepathically, commanding them to deliver the power that lies in the Ziggurat by the next full moon, or the island would be destroyed. Goodbye Horses - 14 days remain until the next full moon. Belfry asks them to calm panicked guests with a ceremony. It went okay. Belfry convened a meeting after to discuss their proposal for a Mutual Defense plan with the Glamazons. Gnomi was interested in the Priest's Heart. Fraya wanted to ally with the merfolk and tame a wyvern. Arson wanted to explore the underdark remembering her vision, and Ellen explained legends of drow turned into driders after betraying their God. Butylene wants to recruit Barb. They selected Ellen, Patrick, and Sir Throbardon as experts. They would propose it the next day. Retiring to their rooms, Barb sends a message to Butylene. Good Luck; We're All Counting On You - Butylene meets Barb at the Three Fingers Inn. The devil wanted help undermining his boss with lies. He advised she keep the Kracken Priest's Heart on her. Samantha warns Arson in a vision against going into the Underdark, while Fraya takes a bath (Gnomi was impatient to get in after her). The next day they headed up the hillside towards an Observatory. Belfry asked if Barb was trustworthy, and no one was sure. Booty and the Hofish took a different path to summon the Glamazons. The Hole of Glory - Along the path to the Hole of Glory, they found a tunnel, navigated a trap, and were ambushed by King Nibbles of the Kobolds. With an offering of shiny pebbles and spices, the Kobolds led them out and gave ideas on how to tame the wyverns. At the Hole of Glory, they delivered a message to the Glamazons asking for a meeting. Glamazons were dispatched and the party hurried to meet them. The Devils in the Details - At the Observatory, they meet the Glamazons, their emissary was Rigo. He told Ellen there would be consequences for her involvement. Ellen told them the storm is getting closer, and shared the legend of the Kracken and the Archdevil's rivalry. Sir Throbardon discussed Barb's possible helpfulness. Fraya realized the slimes they fought in Watersport were former townspeople. Patrick noted the Kracken could anoint a new Kracken Priest at the full moon. Rigo was about to announce the results, when an unfamiliar devil burst into the Observatory with infernal questions. This is Carol's, Barb's boss. Everyone leapt into action. Heart and Souls - They pushed back against Carol and the Infernal forces, before Carol called for Barb. He demanded Carol call Bernadette, an enormous Pit Fiend, to decide if Carol was fit to lead. Barb bluffed that he arranged for the Kracken Priest's death, and the queens supported the lie. Bernadette put Barb in charge of infernal operations on the island, before reminding Barb if he doesn't take care of the Kracken, Judy will. (Arson: I'm just putting the names together. Fraya: Just now?). Rigo wanted to ensure Barb wont hurt the island, and the only way to bind a devil to his role is to sell a soul. Rigo offered his, to Ellen's shock at her father's sacrifice. So Butylene sold hers instead, to Fraya's shock, and Rigo was impressed. The Glamazons will provide resources and free travel of the island, so they could fight the Kracken. The queens returned to the Golden Palace with thirteen days left until the next Full Moon. END OF CHAPTER 8 -The queens are glad to have heard the whole thing at once. Fraya hadn't heard most of Season 0. Arson says its hard to listen to episodes from months before what they were just recording, so chronological order helps. They realize they have info on the Great Queens in the books they could have learned a while ago, and wonder what clues they will be shocked to learn they had in a few months. -Arson compares the feeling to looking at photos of yourself from when you first started doing drag. They say how they didn't try to remember stuff early on, thinking it wouldn't last two years. They were more into entertainment than ongoing story, obstacles in front of them, not looking at bigger world such as sacrificing the Pomeranian. -They still really wonder about the Pomeranian and the Ice Scepter. They also had forgotten meeting the Kracken and seaspawn on the ship. -Fraya then addresses a new voice in the room: Londyn Bradshaw, explaining they don't lie anymore in game after being flung into the ocean. Londyn has listened to most of it but has felt lost. Fraya warns her by the time her episodes come out, she will have forgotten what they had done. -Londyn explains she was recruited a year ago, but had to decline as reining Gay Miss Seattle. Now she can join. She explains she is a Firbolg, Druid, criminal spy (which she keeps calling Firblogger). In other games she loves shape shifting and spells and nature since she isn't one with nature in real life. She will debut in a special Pride one shot in June. -They talk about fan art, and Fraya says she wants to keep buying art from Cody Shipman, until he does a full comic. -They also want to do more live streams, and hopefully bring the show to even more people. Matt invites them to join Discord and help figure out logistics for bringing the show to other cities. -Fraya realizes at the last second the last live show was actually on June 21st, not June 12th. Behind the Queens * The Queens made many comments about how many things they had forgotten and raised many questions. Of note: ** Fraya asks if Father Andson and the Kracken Priest were the same. Patrick had theorized this already in 'The Devils in the Details'. ** The queens lamented never learning the Concierge's name. They did, it was Richard Fitzwell. * DM Matt introduces several events: A special pride episode, and a Patreon backer Preview weekend where all bonus episodes will go onto youtube for four days. Category:Episodes Category:Special Episodes Category:Behind the Queens